Strength and Courage
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Nick Duval is looking for love and Aurora Kinks is trying to steer away from it. The two meet in a coffee shop and end up falling in love. Jeff is Nick's best friend and Blaine is Aurora's best friend, this quartet could cause some major trouble.
1. Meeting You and Being Scared With You

**Author's Note: I really wanted to right a story about my three favorite Warblers (or ex-Warblers) so... I did! It's not my best work but the next chapter will explain a lot and will also fix Aurora's slight Mary Sue-ness. Nick, Jeff, and Blaine meet Aurora and one of them ends up falling madly in love with her. It's probably been done a lot but I couldn't resist. If you feel the need to critique my writing, please do it nicely. I actually ask you give me feedback on what I could improve! **

* * *

><p>Aurora Kinks sat in Westerville Coffee sipping her hot mocha and typing her philosophy report rapidly. She set the cup down and proof read her essay while a pair of boys dressed in Dalton uniforms slide in the booth seating next to her. She sipped her coffee again and glanced at the boys again. One was blonde and the other brunette, and they were both exceptionally cute.<p>

"Hi!" the blonde one exclaimed at Aurora.

"Uhm, hi?" Aurora replied saving her report and shutting her laptop.

"I'm Jeff-" "I'm Nick!" Jeff spoke first then Nick decided to cut in making Aurora laugh.

"I'm Aurora," Aurora replied smiling.

Aurora shifted so her body was turned towards Nick and Jeff, and crossed her legs. The two boys were grinning from ear to ear making Aurora happier.

"What brings you around here, Aurora?" Nick asked nervously.

"I used to go to Crawford but tuition is steep. I transferred to McKinley but... I prefer Westerville over Lima," Aurora replied.

"Oh, so you know Blaine?" Jeff cut in biting his lip.

"Yeah! Actually, I'm pretty good friends with him. With all the drama I can hardly see straight and Blaine is a breath of fresh air," Aurora told him softly.

"So I've heard..." Nick muttered.

"Anyways, you don't like McKinley?" Jeff asked elbowing Nick in the ribs when Nick looked bitterly out the window.

"Not really. Everyone is overly dramatic and they don't appreciate intelligence..." Aurora murmured looking up at Nick and Jeff through her eyelashes.

"Sounds like you really don't like it there," Nick replied bracing his hand on his thigh.

"I don't..." Aurora muttered locking her eyes with Nick's.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later<strong>

Nick was sitting at his desk doing homework, when he felt his best friend jump on him. Nick groaned at Jeff's weight on top of him and shoved Jeff off. They laughed and Nick shot up when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and it read, 'Aurora'.

"Hey!" Nick said standing up and brushing his pajama pants off.

"Nick?" Aurora's voice was strangled with tears alarming Nick.

"Yeah, Ror. What's wrong?" Nick asked softly.

"Can I come over? I need to get out of Lima... I need you and Jeff," Aurora murmured.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" Nick asked quietly.

"I-I'll tell you when I get there..." Aurora hung up making Nick worry.

Nick set his phone down, "Aurora is really upset... She'll be over in a few..."

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked snapping his head up.

"I dunno... She wanted to tell us when she got here," Nick replied sitting on his bed and bouncing his leg.

Jeff and Nick sat on their beds waiting for her knock for an hour and than it finally came. Nick opened the dorm door to a sobbing Aurora and he enveloped her in his arms. He pulled her in the room while Jeff closed the door.

"Ror, what's wrong? Who made you cry?" Nick demanded as the three sat on Nick's bed.

Nick held his friend against his chest while Jeff rubbed her back, "Come on, Ror."

"No one likes me at McKinley..." Aurora murmured softly.

"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked cupping her chin.

"Some Santana girl started a rumor that I was pregnant and Finn hates me because Blaine is a close friend of mine. I can't handle it," Aurora whispered.

"Someone started a rumor that you're pregnant?" Nick demanded.

"Yeah. Now the entire school thinks I'm pregnant except Blaine and Kurt." Nick could tell that wasn't the whole reason; he knew Aurora wouldn't sob over a rumor.

"What's the big reason you're crying, Aurora?" Nick sighed.

"What?" Aurora asked puzzled.

"Tell us why you're really crying," Jeff cut in helping nick.

Aurora started crying harder, "I-I got kicked out..."

"What? Why?" Nick asked softly.

"My dad is a drunk and he hit me... So, I fought back and he called me some names and kicked me out," Aurora told the pair of boys.

"Aurora... Oh..." Jeff murmured as Wes came into check their room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, you can't have a girl in here! Let alone after hours!" Wes exclaimed watching Nick's protective hold on her.

"Wes, I know. Please let her stay here for tonight! It's a Friday!" Jeff begged.

"No! Rules are rules!" Wes exclaimed making Nick get up and stand face to face with him.

"Wes, please. She got kicked out. Tomorrow I'll take her to my mom's where we'll figure it out but please," Nick pleaded.

"Okay, fine. ONLY this once." Wes stalked out of their room and Nick locked the door.

Jeff got up, "I need a shower." Jeff went into the bathroom locking the door.

Aurora rubbed her arms making Nick wrap his around her, "Cold?"

"Yeah," Aurora replied settling into Nick's arms.

"Uhm, do you need something to sleep in? Sleeping in your skin tight jeans and plaid shirt can't be comfy!" Nick asked her smiling.

"If you have anything," Aurora replied making Nick get up and look in his drawers.

He tossed a pair of sweatpants at her and a tee shirt, and than exited into the hallway to let her change. She changed and opened the door for Nick to come back in. She stood in the middle of the room biting her lip, "Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick asking pulling her to his bed.

"What am I gonna do?" Aurora asked settling against Nick.

"Well, either Jeff's mom or mine will help us out tomorrow and hopefully fix this for you. But I dunno from there, Ror," Nick replied softly.

Aurora nodded, "Thank you, Nick."

"No problem." Nick looked down at her pale freckled face, her blonde hair, and green eyes and felt compelled to kiss her. He didn't know why but he did. He pressed his lips to hers and braced a hand behind her back. She placed her hand on his neck and Nick deepened the kiss.

Aurora broke away, "What happened?"

"We kissed..." Nick replied stunned.

"Uhm..." Aurora bit her lip and Nick rested a hand on her face.

"I really like you," Nick offered.

"I-I.." Aurora bit her lip and rushed out into the hall.

Nick looked puzzled and followed her out into the hallway, "Aurora, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't, Nick. Not right now... I can't get hurt... You know I love you but I can't be a in relationship with you right now... I'm gonna call Blaine..." Aurora stuttered.

Nick nodded but made her come back in the room, "Why don't you have Blaine come here?"

"I need some time alone with him for once... Kurt is always hovering thinking I'm gonna like... Turn him straight or something," Aurora said shaking her head.

Nick nodded and let her call Blaine. He sighed and sat on his bed while she talked with Blaine realizing he blew it.

"Blaine is gonna pick me up in ten; he was at the coffeehouse... Nick, thank you..." Nick nodded and hugged her whispering, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course," Aurora replied exiting the dorm to find Blaine.

She found him and he enveloped her in his arms, "Now, what's wrong?"

"McKinley and Nick..." Aurora replied into Blaine's neck.

"Wait. What? What happened with Nick? Lets get into my car and to... I dunno. Somewhere. Lets go to whatever restaurant we find first," Blaine suggested guiding her to his car.

They climbed in his car and drove to The Happy Street, a popular Westerville hangout, and went inside. They were seated in a booth where Blaine further grilled Aurora.

"What happened with Nick?" Blaine asked Aurora.

"He k-kissed me," Aurora told Blaine making him nearly choke on the coke he was given.

"Uhm, he did? Wait, this is problem?" Blaine asked making Aurora bite her lip.

"Yeah, he did. I dunno, Blaine. I like him but I've been hurt before... What do you think?" Aurora asked sipping her coke.

"I think you could use someone like Nick in your life right now," Blaine replied.

"Me too but I'm scared," Aurora told him softly.

"Of?"

"Falling in love with him."

"Want some advice on falling in love?"

"Please."

"You have to jump in with both feet. You have to trust that person with your entire heart and you have to put up with their upsetting qualities."

"Blaine..."

"I know, Rora. I know. Now, is it the same ol', same ol' with McKinley?"

"Yeah... Everyone thinks I'm pregnant."

"I know. It'll be okay, Aurora."

Blaine laid his hand out on the table silently asking for hers. She put her hand in his as she decided to tell him about being kicked out, "So, you know all about my dad..."

"Did he lay a hand on you?" Blaine's voice turned to ice.

"Yes..."

"Where?"

"My ribs..."

"Aurora! Why would you let him do that?"

"Blaine, you know I couldn't! I fought back, he called me some nasty names, and kicked me out."

"I'll take you back to my house, Ror. Then we'll figure it out from there."


	2. Things Get Better

Aurora woke up seeing her best friend and his boyfriend laying on the couch together, and her boyfriend and his best friend passed out on the other bed. She smiled and realized her life had greatly improved since her aunt took her in. Her aunt lived in Lima and was very nice to her, unlike her father. Her father had been arrested and had custody taken away; he had to attend rehab also. Aurora's aunt, Layla, took her in and gave her the guest bedroom. She painted it purple for her and bought her furniture. Aurora was so thankful that her aunt took her in. Aurora was startled when she felt arms around her waist making her squeal. She felt Nick's lips connect with her neck and she turned to push him away. He tightened his grasp on her when she turned and kissed her. The two were still kissing when Blaine, Jeff, and Kurt woke up, "Oh, best friend! Nicky!"

Nick blushed as he pulled away, "Uh, yeah?"

"Stop sucking her face off!" Jeff exclaimed running a hand through his matted blonde hair.

"Now, lets not blame this all on Nick. Aurora didn't look like she was objecting!" Blaine teased his best friend.

"Well, I could resist! Nick is just SO cute!-" Jeff cut her off.

"OH, gross," Jeff gagged shaking his head.

"Oh, like you don't have dreams about making out with Quinn!" Nick teased making Jeff scowl.

"You wanna go, Duval?" Jeff demanded.

"Yeah I wanna go, Sterling!" With that Jeff and Nick started playing fighting making Aurora roll her eyes and go sit by Kurt and Blaine.

Aurora rested her head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed, "Ya know, a few months ago I didn't think my life could get any worse but now I don't think it can get any better."

"I told you it'd be okay." Blaine laughed and hugged her gently.

She hugged him back as Nick came and sat on her lap. She groaned and switched places with Nick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Jeff sat on the arm of the couch.

"What should we do today?" Jeff asked.

"I dunno. Relax? I haven't had much time to do that and a day relaxing with my best friends and my boyfriend sounds delightful," Aurora suggested pulling her tank top up.

"Sounds good," Blaine replied and Kurt, Jeff, and Nick nodded.

"Why don't we get dressed and go out for breakfast?" Kurt suggested making them nod.

They were in Jeff's basement and Aurora went to dig in her duffel bag. She grabbed outfit for the day and went into the bathroom. She pulled her light pink tank over her head and than her high rise black skirt with red, lavender, and pink flowers up to her rib cage. She pulled her lavender cardigan on and her red converse, she put her black feathers earrings in, her pink feather necklace on, and combed her hair. She pulled her creme colored beanie on and exited the bathroom. Everyone but Kurt was gathered on the couch and she grabbed her makeup bag. She sat next to Nick and Blaine, and began to apply her makeup. Nick sighed and shook his head at his girlfriend's need to wear makeup even to breakfast with the people that love her. She was putting on the finishing touches when Kurt finally emerged in a knee length red sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Ready?" Jeff asked making his friends nod.

They all headed upstairs where they piled in Jeff's car and were off to breakfast. Aurora smoothed out her skirt and stared out the window until they got to the restaurant; they all entered the restaurant where they were seated in an oversized booth. Jeff, Nick, and Aurora piled in one side with Kurt and Blaine on the other.

"Aurora?" Nick asked slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah?

"The big winter dance is coming up at Dalton... And I was wondering if you would go with me," Nick asked making Aurora's face light up.

"Of course, I'll go!" Aurora grinned and hugged her boyfriend.

"When is the dance?" Kurt butted in curiously.

"Welllllll," Nick muttered.

"Next week," Jeff answered for him.

Kurt's jaw dropped open, "Dress hunting. Today."

Aurora moaned, "But I want to relax with Blaine and Nick!"

"Relax tomorrow, dress today," Kurt commanded.

"It's formal. Like, prom," Nick told the two.

"Nick, you are to stay as far away from our shopping as possible. I will help you pick out your tux according to Aurora's dress color. Blaine and Jeff are welcome to tag along," Kurt barked.

"I think I'll hang back with Nick," Jeff said making Nick look at him and at the same time they both said, "YES! BEST FRIEND TIME!"

"If you want I'll come," Blaine offered.

"Please do!" Aurora begged smiling.

Blaine nodded as the waitress came to take their orders, "What can I get you guys?"

"Coffee for all of us," Jeff told her winking at the group.

"Alrighty. Any food?" the woman asked.

"Pancakes!" Jeff smiled.

"Same," Aurora replied shaking her head.

"Same," Nick replied rolling his eyes as Kurt and Blaine replied the same answer.

They patiently waited for their food while Aurora rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick smiled and rubbed her arm softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a filler chapter! The prom and dress shopping chapter will be up later tonight, hopefully!<strong>


	3. Snow Fights and Relaxing

"What color do you prefer?" Kurt asked grasping Blaine's hand but looking at Aurora.

"Uh, I dunno. A color that looks nice on me?" Aurora replied leaning forward so she could hear the two boys.

"Hmmmm, artistic freedom? YES!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine turned in his seat, "I'll help reign him in but he's good, Ror. You're gonna look amazing."

Aurora smiled and nodded as they pulled into there first dress shopping stop. Everyone piled out and they entered the store where Kurt led them to the prom dress section. The dresses overwhelmed her.

"What size?" Kurt asked eyeing her.

"Um, I dunno," Aurora replied.

"You look about the same size as Quinn," Kurt murmured digging through dresses.

Kurt gave her about ten dresses and told her to try each one on, and come out to show him and Blaine where final decisions would be made. Aurora shook her head and laughed as she entered the changing room. She first pick up a flowing purple ball gown and put it on but she couldn't get it zipped, "Kurt!"

"Yes?" Kurt answered.

"I can't get the freakin' dress zipped!" Aurora heard a modest knock on the door and she held up the dress when opening the door.

Blaine was standing on the other side, "You need some help?" Blaine's tone was teasing and she turned to have him zip the zipper. They got it zipped and Blaine stared at his best friend, "Beautiful, Ror. Beautiful." Blaine led her out and let Kurt judge the dress.

"Hmmmm, I think there's something better," Kurt told her making her smile.

Blaine followed her into the dressing room and unzipped the dress only for her to kick him out, "Get out of here, Blaine! You get to wait just like Kurt!" She shook her head and smiled as she pulled light blue dress that was satin all the way to the waist and then it was ruffles. It looked amazing on her. She smiled and exited the room. Blaine and Kurt grinned at her.

"Very pretty," Blaine commented.

"I love it!" Kurt made her spin and sent her back in where she tried on ten more dresses before she found a dress she loved; a turquoise ball gown that had diamond accenting at the waist and at the top, and it was a ruffled type skirt. She came out in it and felt like a princess. Blaine and Kurt loved it.

"I think this is the dress!" Aurora told the two and smiled.

"I think it is too!" Kurt told her.

Aurora went back and took off the dress, and put her clothes back on. She put it on the hanger and took it out looking at the price tag. Right in her price range. They paid for the dress and headed to the mall for shoes, makeup, and hair accessories. Aurora threw her arms around Kurt murmuring a thank you.

"You're very welcome, dear!" Kurt replied letting her go.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Aurora had everything she needed for the dance. She had silver strappy heels to match her dress, a silver flower clip, and all the matching makeup. She was excited when she got home and showed her aunt her choices.<p>

"You're gonna look great, Aurora!" her aunt Layla told her giving her a hug.

Aurora headed up to her room and called Nick. She laid on her bed as he answered, "Hey, Ror. How was dress shopping?"

"Fantastic! I got a really pretty dress, Nick," Aurora told him.

"It's not the dress that's pretty," Nick teased and Aurora heard Jeff's shouts of "SHUT UP!".

"Cheesy pick up lines don't work on me, love," Aurora told him rolling her eyes.

"Hey, a guy can try!" Nick exclaimed.

"You can try," Aurora teased.

"I can succeed!" Nick replied.

"Nick, you wanna get Jeff, Blaine, and Kurt and relax like we were supposed to?" Aurora asked.

"Sure-JEFF! GET YOUR KEYS!" Nick yelled making Aurora laugh.

"Good! I'll call Blaine and Kurt. I'll see ya soon," Aurora told Nick.

"See ya!" Nick hung up and Aurora dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, Blaine! Do you and Kurt wanna come over for that relaxing I was promised?" Aurora had a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah! We'll be over in a few!" Blaine replied.

"See ya!" Aurora hung up the phone and then decided she should ask her aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Layla?" Aurora yelled.

"Yeah?" Her aunt poked her head in the door looking at Aurora.

"Can Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Kurt come over?" Aurora asked.

"Sure but I want you guys downstairs in the living room." Aurora nodded and shut her bedroom door.

She grabbed her pink plaid pajama pants and her pink glee club tee shirt, and dressed in them. She hid the stuff for the dance in her closet and headed downstairs. Blaine and Kurt arrived first since it was a twenty minute drive from Kurt's house and an hour drive from Jeff's.

"The dress is hidden, right?" Kurt asked.

"Tucked safely away in my closet since my aunt wants us downstairs," Aurora replied as they took their seats on the couch.

They talked about the dance and when Kurt was gonna come over to do Aurora's hair and makeup until Nick and Jeff arrived. Aurora opened the door to a very snow covered Nick and Jeff.

"What happened to you guys?" Aurora asked but regretted it when she was greeted by, "This happened!" and her boyfriend and friend pelted her with snowballs.

Aurora shivered and told Blaine and Kurt to get their shoes on. Aurora pulled her boots on and ran after Jeff and Nick while Kurt and Blaine did the same. Aurora caught Nick by the waist making them both fall into the plow drift. Nick kissed Aurora giving her time to make a snowball. When he pulled away she rubbed the snow in his face making him do the same. Blaine and Jeff were rolling around in the yard while Jeff was screaming, "I HAVE SNOW IN MY PANTS!". Kurt was managing to stay snow free but Aurora and Nick exchanged a look that basically said, "Not for long!". Aurora and Nick took off towards Kurt holding snow, "NOT THE SWEATER! IT'S MCQUEEN!" Kurt was screaming as he got pelted but he was also laughing. Aurora was drenched in snow that was melting and she was cold.

"We should probably go in before we catch a cold!" Aurora announced pulling Nick inside.

"What happened to you guys?" Layla demanded as the five wet teens entered her house.

"Snow fight?" Jeff offered.

"Jeez. Do you guys have extra clothes?" Layla asked shaking her head.

"We do!" Nick and Jeff said running out to Jeff's car.

"As do we," Kurt told her.

"Go change, Aurora," Layla told her making her go upstairs in her room.

She smiled when she found Nick's sweatpants in her dresser from the night she got kicked out. She found the sweatshirt too which were both navy blue and read, "Dalton Warblers" in red lettering. She pulled out a red tank and new undergarments, and she undressed and redressed going back downstairs where everybody was in their pajamas from last night. Aurora sat next to Nick on the couch and sighed.

"I think I recognize that outfit," Nick teased kissing Aurora's cheek.

"Hmmm, I wonder why. It's not like it says, "Warbler Nick" on the back or anything," Aurora replied rolling her eyes.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Aurora replied getting up to dig in the movies bin.

She and Blaine looked through the movies until they found the first Harry Potter movie and popped it in the player. They turned off the lights and got situated. Kurt and Blaine were on the love seat, and Jeff, Nick, and Aurora were on the couch. Blaine had an arm around Kurt who was cuddled against Blaine and Nick had both his arms linked around Aurora. Jeff just looked plain uncomfortable and was biting his lip nervously; Nick knew that look. Nick knew what Jeff was thinking so he let go of Aurora and pulled Jeff outside.

"What's wrong? Harry Potter is your favorite," Nick asked eyeing his best friend with worry.

"Everyone in there is in love except me," Jeff replied bitterly.

"Jeff, there's a girl out there for you," Nick told him reaching out to touch Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff yanked away and replied bitterly, "I'm sure there is."

"Jeff..." Nick whispered hating to see his best friend like this.

"Nick," Jeff replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"You like that Quinn girl, right?" Nick asked trying to break through Jeff's shell.

"Well, yeah but she'd never go for someone like me..." Jeff scoffed.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"Every girl falls for me because they think I'm hot or whatever but leave me when they find out what a major nerd I am! Even Sebastian gave up on turning me gay for him when he found out my nerdiness," Jeff said angrily.

"One girl will love you for that. How do you know that girl isn't Quinn?" Nick asked.

"I guess I don't," Jeff replied biting his lip again.

"Go ask Kurt to give her your number. You gotta go for it, Jeff!" Nick told him.

"Thank you," Jeff replied and couldn't help but smile.

Nick opened his arms and Jeff entered them; the two had been best friends since they were eight and knew each other better than anybody. Sometimes all you need is a hug from your best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The prom chapter will be up later! I love the BlaineKurt pair and the Jeff/Quinn pairing! **


	4. Dancing and Fighting

Kurt had a hot curling iron to Aurora's head while Blaine helped coat her face with makeup. Kurt finished with the curling iron and started with the bobby pins.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked while brushing turquoise eye shadow on her lids.

"Yes..." Aurora murmured.

"Why?" Blaine questioned curiously.

"I'm not wonderfully graceful and I'm scared as to what will happen between Nick and I," Aurora replied looking up at Blaine.

"Nick's a good guy. He won't try anything you aren't comfortable with," Blaine assured her.

"B-but what if-" Aurora was cut off by Blaine.

"No what ifs, Aurora. If it happens, it happens," Blaine replied putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Aurora sighed and let the two boys finish her hair and makeup. She looked in the mirror to see her blonde hair in a curled up-do with some ringlets hanging down and her eyes outlined with black eyeliner and brushed with sparkly turquoise shadow.

"Lets get you in that beautiful dress," Kurt told her smiling.

She was already in her black lacey strapless bra and her black lacey underwear, Kurt told her she had to be ready for anything, so they got the dress out and Blaine zipped it for her. She slipped on her sliver strappy heels and Kurt put the flower clip in her hair. Kurt draped the silver shawl over her arms and she hugged him. She hugged Blaine as she heard her aunt yell, "Nick's here!" Aurora bit her lip as Blaine offered to escort her downstairs; Aurora took Blaine's arm as the walked downstairs. Nick was grinning when he saw Aurora.

"You look beautiful, Aurora," Nick whispered as he embraced her.

"You look handsome," Aurora whispered back.

"Well, can an aunt get some pictures?" Layla asked making the couple stand on the stairwell and pose.

Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and she one around his, and they smiled. She snapped a few pictures before sending Blaine out to get Jeff and his date. Jeff walked in holding Quinn's hand surprising Aurora. Aurora pulled Nick in a hug to ask him, "When did that happen?"

"Hmmm, a week or so ago," Nick replied letting go of her.

Nick, Quinn, Jeff, and Aurora posed together with Nick and Jeff in the middle and the two girls on their other sides.

"Alright, we need to go," Nick said.

"Bye, you guys! Aurora, you're staying with Nick tonight?" Aurora nodded and her aunt reluctantly nodded.

They all piled in Jeff's car and Quinn turned to look at Aurora, "I didn't know you knew Jeff and Nick."

"I didn't know you knew Jeff and Nick either," Aurora replied tightening her grip on Nick's hand.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other what with you dating Nick and me dating Jeff," Quinn told her.

"Yeah, I guess," Aurora replied scoffingly.

They arrived at the gym, where the dance was being held, and Nick was being quite the gentleman. He got out first and opened the door for Aurora helping her out of the car. Nick wrapped his arm around Aurora's waist leading her inside with Jeff and Quinn following. They entered the gym which was covered in snowflakes and blue lights. They stopped and got their picture taken like everyone does at prom before Nick led her to where the other Warblers were sitting.

"Who's this, Nick?" David asked eyeing Aurora.

"This is my girlfriend, Aurora. She goes to McKinley," Nick replied tightening his grip on Aurora.

"Well, she's very pretty. You're very lucky to have her," David told Nick.

"Now, for the Warblers very own Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling with "Teenage Hearts"" the DJ announced surprising Quinn and Aurora.

Nick and Jeff head up on stage with their dates tailing them as the signaled the band to start playing. Nick reached for Aurora's hand and pulled her on stage as Jeff began singing.

**Jeff-**_We are teenage hearts_

_Forever young_

_We think we know it all but we don't_

_No we don't_

_And I heard you moved on, moved away_

_Somewhere down the coast is what they say_

_I think that's great_

Jeff pulled Quinn on stage as Nick took the chorus. Nick pulled Aurora closer as he sang the chorus.

**Nick-**_I, I am in love_

_So much in love_

_I am in love with you_

_You are afraid_

_You pushed me away_

_You are afraid you loved me too_

Aurora scowled at Nick and pulled away from him. He went to grab her hand again but she shook her head and walked off of the stage. Nick look at Jeff with a confused look on his face as Jeff finished the second verse making Nick sing the chorus again. Nick and Jeff finished the song and Nick rushed off stage to find his girlfriend. He found her sitting on the snowy concrete outside the gym staring at the stars and the falling snow. Nick sat next to her, "What happened up there, Ror?"

"Is the only way you could tell me you loved me for the first time through song, Nick?" Aurora didn't even look at him which killed him.

"I thought it'd be romantic. Every other girl would have loved it." Nick look at her as she stood.

"I'm not every other girl, Nick! If you haven't noticed I'm different! You have to realize that if you want to be with me, you can't treat me like 'every other girl'," Aurora raved at him.

"You can't expect me to know exactly how to treat you! I'm only sixteen!" Nick yelled back.

"I can expect you to try." Aurora walked away quickly grabbing her cell phone out of Jeff's car before running to the basketball court to call Blaine. She heard Nick yell, "I did try!"

She stared at her phone for a while deciding on whether or not she should call Blaine or not. Aurora began to sob as she thought about how she might of lost Nick. She heard Jeff calling her name and she hid her face in her hands.

He spotted her and ran up to her, out of breath, "May I sit?"

"Go ahead." Aurora was trying very hard not to cry with Jeff sitting next to her.

"Aurora, Nick was really trying. He's really terrible with words, especially ones like those," Jeff explained looking at Aurora who was shivering at this point.

Jeff took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders while she spoke, "Thank you but the publicity of it all. He told me he loved me for the first time in front of the entirety of Dalton and where ever the boys found dates!"

"He thought you'd like it, Rora. He didn't think you'd react like this. He really loves you; I mean, really, really loves you." Jeff stood up reaching for her hand to pull her up.

She took his hand and she stood up, "I'm all wet and my makeup is smeared..."

"Here, let me help you." Aurora had been crying throughout their conversation so Jeff took his thumb to her cheek to wipe away the tears. He spun her so he was looking at her back and brushed some snow and dirt off her back. Aurora spun and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jeff," she murmured as he rubbed her back.

"You're welcome," Jeff replied letting go of her.

"Where's Quinn?" Aurora asked pulling Jeff's jacket closer to her body.

"Well, she got mad at me for spending to much time talking to Nick, seduced David, and is now sitting in a corner talking to David," Jeff replied wiping more tears from Aurora's cheeks.

"Awh, I'm sorry," Aurora told him making Jeff shake his head.

"Nah. She wasn't my type anyways," Jeff told her making her smile slightly.

"What should I do?" Aurora asked biting her lip.

"Well, you have two choices. You can go make up with your loving boyfriend or you can stay out here and freeze," Jeff told her.

Aurora looked up at Jeff with tears running down her face making him embrace her again, "What's wrong?"

Aurora couldn't speak she was crying so hard and Jeff was taken aback. Her sobs lessened so she could speak, "Nick was right in that song. I am afraid I love him..."

"Go talk to him, Ror. He's worried about you and you're freezing!" Jeff told her leading her back inside.

Nick was sitting outside the gym with his head buried in his hands when Jeff and Aurora entered the door. Nick looked up as Aurora handed Jeff his jacket and approached him.

"Nick?" Aurora's voice was small.

"Yeah?" Nick asked standing up to look at her directly.

"I'm really sorry... I guess I just freaked out because... That song you sung was right. I'm afraid I love you..." Aurora replied softly.

"You love me?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah..." With that Nick pressed his lips to hers making her smile against his lips.

He pulled her in the gym, "Can I have this dance, Aurora?"

"Of course," Aurora replied as she spotted Jeff and Quinn slow dancing.

Aurora laid her head on Nick's chest as they danced and he whispered, " I love you, Aurora." She bit her lip realizing that fight they just had made their relationship stronger. Nick was happy he had his girlfriend in his arms and that she wasn't breaking up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought Nick and Aurora needed to have a fight to make their relationship less... perfect. I hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
